


The dragon's wife

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Francis comes for Will, and he means to keep him. Hannibal isn't having that.





	The dragon's wife

**Author's Note:**

> Will isn't married to Molly here. She's safe somewhere else.

The dragon came for Will Graham that night at the hotel. His eyes beheld the empath and so he found him as lovely as he had Reba. So Francis decided he had to have him, to transform him to suit his pleasure. Will did not yield, and so Francis forced him thus taking his virginity. He made him to kneel on the narrow bed, and to undress for Francis eager eyes with a gun pressed to his temple. Will heard Francis unzip his fly and felt him press in to his body.   
Will did not plead or cry as he was taken roughly, with no further preamble, or preparation. It hurt, but Will said nothing until the dragon made him.   
“You are mine,” Francis said. “Say it.”  
“I am,” Will said. “Master.”  
Francis was pleased and so he fucked Will hard, finding his joy and making him his bride in truth. His rough thrusts shook the lithe frame, but Will was past resisting now, he merely hanged his head in shame as he heard skin slapping against skin in the room. It sounded pornographic with his own moans and Francis’ growls forming a sick symphony. The other man’s muscular body covered his own and he felt dominated and possessed. Francis was claiming him for his own, and it felt right somehow to yield to it. The pain was turned into shameful joy as Francis found the magic spot within him. He felt the dragon mark him with his seed, and knew he was lost.   
“Come,” Francis said and Will climaxed on the sheets with a shout.  
Francis had Will in all ways he could through the night. Will learned to please him on his knees and with his mouth. He had ceased to resist after the first brutal taking. The second was easier, and he learned what pleased Francis. He passed out after the third time, come dripping down his thighs and bruised by ungentle hands. He saw Francis’ smile before he fell asleep. 

*  
Will awoke in Francis’ house, his new home now he realized with a slight shock. Francis must have taken him there while he slept.   
“Where is she?” he asked.  
“Reba is free,” Francis said. “I have a new bride now.”  
“They will come for me..” Will began.   
“Let them come,” Francis said. “We are home.”  
“Yes,” Will said, seeing it clearly as the truth and accepting Francis hands on his body as he sank to his knees on the bed. Francis had him there, and Will accepted it all, the pain of intrusion and the joy of belonging to someone fully at last. When he came this time he felt no shame or sadness.

*  
Francis had him daily, and soon he didn’t resist the claiming of his body and soul, but gave himself willingly to his master. He found joy in the slavery and Francis was kind. He cared for the home, and Francis hunted. Will was content and safe in the dragon’s hold. 

*  
So a year passed and Alana took Will’s dogs and Jack hunted for him. Lecter in his captivity raged that his love was gone.  
No one found Will Graham, and they looked everywhere for him. Little did they know he was under their nose, being happy. 

 

*  
Another year down and Jack’s search was over, but Alana had a plan. Will was believed to be dead, but she knew better. 

*  
After three years Alana went to Lecter and offered to set him free if he found Will.  
“I will spare your life for this,” he said and she let him go, knowing what she had unleashed on the world.

*  
Will was happy with his new master; he had a new dog called Beatrice.   
His life was peaceful and his old self long gone. He shared the Dragon’s bed, and was pleased to do so. They were married in his mind now. 

*  
So it was that Lecter found Francis and Will. He saw that Will’s hair had grown long and his face was clean-shaven. His finger was adorned with a ring.  
Lecter even saw Will kiss Francis lovingly.  
At nightfall he attacked.  
He fought Francis and Will simply looked as he struggled.  
He killed Francis and Will wept, not seeking to stop him from anything.  
“My love,” he said.  
“Come, “ Hannibal said and Will went with him. He was the victor’s spoils.

*  
Will went with Bea to his new home, and he did not refuse Hannibal any intimacies. He allowed the claiming of his body by a new master with a quiet stoicism. He felt the new master’s seed mark him as the old one’s had. Hannibal shed tears, wetting Will’s pale and unexpressive face. Will went to his knees easily and spread his thighs when asked, but he was going through the motions.  
He was quiet at times, longing for Francis.  
Hannibal still loved him and let him be like he was. 

 

*  
Years passed and Hannibal went to play with agent Starling. He seduced her and took her to Argentina, leaving Will behind in Florence. He’d told Chiyoh to look after Will. Clarice was not in her right mind, pumped full of drugs and conditioned to obey him. Her passivity was not like her true self. 

 

*

Will’s old self woke and he hunted them to their place.  
He came after Hannibal with a knife and told Starling to go.  
She obeyed and Hannibal smiled. “I knew you had it in you still,” he said.  
“You woke me.”  
“My dear. The dragon stole your life.”  
“I loved him. I thought I did. I was his wife for years. But I do love you.”  
Will kissed Hannibal with his eyes open for the first time in years.


End file.
